


Coming Clean

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU. Set after HBP. EWE.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Set after HBP. EWE.

**Title:** Coming Clean  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #57: Getting Dirty  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** AU. Set after HBP. EWE.

  
~

Coming Clean

~

After the war, Severus faded into obscurity. Draco couldn’t blame him; even with Potter’s exonerating testimony, the wizarding public held a grudge. Not a week went by that Severus or Draco didn’t get a Howler.

Struggling to survive on his own, Draco’d finally partnered with Severus, and, against all expectations, it worked, Severus brewing, Draco assisting.

It was dirty work, though. Severus harvested his own ingredients, often ending up filthy by the end of the day.

When first Draco offered to wash his back, Severus hadn’t responded, but subsequently, realising Draco was serious, he’d relented. Now Draco loved harvesting day.

~

“Stinksap?” Draco groaned, working the soap into rich lather. “Why are you always using Stinksap bases?”

“Perhaps because it makes the best potions,” Severus murmured. “If it bothers you, I can wash my own back.”

Draco smiled. “The smell bothers me, but getting to touch you more than makes up for it.” He pressed closer. “And you’re not getting rid of me so easily, Severus. I don’t care how dirty the potions ingredients are.”

“Am I that transparent?” Severus asked.

“Only to me.” Draco pressed a kiss to Severus’ slick back. “After all, I don’t mind getting a little dirty.”

~


End file.
